Finished
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander stops Spike from burning with Sunnydale. Sorry crappy summary I know.


Title: Finished

Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Summary: This was my entry for the second round of jossverse_las off the prompt "Write an alternate ending to a season finale episode."

Xander and Spike were the only ones left in the hellmouth. Spike was glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth killing the remaining uber vamps. Xander stood in front of Spike, staring, still holding his sword.

"Go on, then, luv." Spike told Xander. "Get out of here before it's too late."

Xander shook his head. "No. No, you've done enough. You could still-"

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Spike replied, as thewalls crumbled around them.

Buffy yell for Xander to hurry up. She didn't want to die in the hellmouth after everything that she did to close it.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike said to Xander. He needed to know Xander would live another day. To live for him.

Xander was frantic. "Spike!"

"I mean it! I gotta do this." Spike held out his hand to stop him.

Xander laced his fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.

"I love you." Xander softly said, he looked into Spike eyes.

"I love you too, Xan."

Xander moved in closer to Spike. "If you love me come with me. Don't make me go through life alone. Please." Xander said sounding so desperate. "If you don't come with me, then I'm staying with you."

Spike's eyes widened at such a thought. "I'm doing this for you!"

"You're killing yourself because of me?" Xander said stricken with pain.

The ceiling began to crumble along with the stairs.

"No! You know that's not what I meant." Spike sighed, he ignored the fact that both his and Xander's hands were ignited by flames. His heart breaking hurt a lot worse. "If I leave now it won't close the hellmouth."

Xander gripped Spike's hand harder. "I don't care! We'll find another way. We always do. Don't ask me to live without you. We both know I won't be able to."

Spike nodded, he did know deep down. As much as he wanted to believe that this was the best for Xander he knew it was a lie. He also didn't think he could be without Xander where ever it was that he would end up going. "Alright, Xan." Spike spoke quietly .

Xander extracted his hand from Spike's and pulled the large amulet up over Spike's head. He was afraid that Spike would change his mind and leave him. After tossing it to the ground Xander grabbed Spike's hand and began to move up the stairs.

"Xan, wait a minute." Spike tugged Xander back.

"Spike, we need to go. Now!"

"Bloody right. The amulet, it's still active." Spike said in awe.

The amulet shined brighter. More beams of light shot out, one nearly hitting Spike. Spike gripped Xander's hand tight and ran up the stairs. They turned corner after corner before they finally hit the front doors.

"Spike, I don't think I can make it." Xander wheezed out. He still wasn't at full strength after his run in with Caleb.

"The hell you won't!" Spike growled. He threw Xander over his shoulder ignoring the surprised outburst and ran like hell. He ran down the abandoned streets, the bus a good three blocks away from them. With super speed he chased after it. Spike could see Dawn staring out at them yelling something to Robin.

When they caught up the bus door was already open. "Hurry up!" Dawn yelled from the back.

"This might hurt, pet." Spike said before tossing Xander into the moving bus before jumping in himself. He landed on top of Xander with an 'oof.'

Xander and Spike just stared at each other until the bus jerked to a halt. They ignored everyone as they stepped over them to see the remains of Sunnydale.

Xander brought his hand up and traced Spike's cheek. "You're alive."

"Not really, but we're still both here." Spike replied and captured Xander's lips into a searing kiss. They both heard Giles say something about there being a hellmouth in Cleveland. "We are not going to bloody Cleveland!"

"No, we're not. We'll go where ever you want. But right now I just want a bed with you in it." Xander replied and pulled Spike into another kiss. He hadn't lost Spike. The world kept spinning and so did his.

The End


End file.
